The Truth of ROOT
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Set in 2121. Sakura a robot with emotions, and free will, has to uncover the truth of ROOT, for her dead creator, with the help of her 'brothers', and Uchicha Sasuke, a human she is slowly falling in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_The Rules of Robotics_

A woman with long red hair up in a bun with strands framing her face, and red eyes behind brown framed glasses, wearing a black dress, and black high heels, with a lab coat, walked swiftly towards the metal slab in the middle of the room.

She was pretty, with a slim frame, with good curves. Her peach toned skin made her red hair stand out more then it already did.

With long, thin fingers, with red painted nails, she pulled back the white cloth to show a woman.

_One: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction allow a human being to come to harm._

The woman, had short somewhat spiky pink hair, that surrounded her head like a halo. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so, and had some colour to it. Her skin was free of any marks. She had long thick black lashes resting on her cheek bones. Her lips were a pale pink. She was petite, and looked doll-like. She had good curves, and good sized breasts for her small frame.

_Two: A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first rule._

The red haired woman, lifted the head of the other woman, and placed a metal head rest on the slab, before placing the head back down, now able to get to the back of the head. She brushed a few bits of the pink hair out of the way to show a bar code on the back of her neck, before pressing behind her right ear.

The back of the pink woman's head opened to show an artificial mind, with wires, and microchips.

_And Three: A robot must protect it's own existance as long as such protection does not conflict with the first, or second law._

She pulled out a syringes filled a light blue liquid, before injecting it into the artificial brain, and replacing one of the mircrochips, before closing the back of the head.

_Those laws were there to protect human beings. All robots were programed to follow the laws, yet one woman didn't. She made a handful of robots, that didn't follow the laws, and had more emotions then the ones before them._

The pink haired woman's eyes slowly opened to show dark green eyes.

_She made them, so they could uncover the truth of ROOT, and bring it down._

"Welcome to the world, Sakura-chan." The red haired woman smiled.

_That woman was my creator, my mother. And this is my story. My name is Sakura, and this is how I brought down ROOT with my brothers, and how I fell in love with a human._

* * *

_To understand my story, you need to understand the history of the world, and of my mother._

_In 2050 a war broke out across the world, and lasted till 2072. The war left all the countries in ruins, with high death tolls on all sides, though it did bring peace to the nations, that damage had already been done._

_In 2075, ROOT came as a new hope. ROOT was made by Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he brought with him new technology, and medicine that helped the countries rebuild themselves. In 2079, the first robots were made. The robots helped rebuild the countries back to their former glore._

_In 2083 the first robots that looked like Humans were made. The only way the could be told apart was the bar code on the back of their necks, and the uniforms they were made to wear. These robots had been given emotions, but because of the three laws, they had no free will._

_In 2095, Sarutobi died, and neither of his sons wanted to take over ROOT, so ROOT was taken over by Shimura Danzo. And that's when ROOT changed, though it still made new technology, and mechicine, Danzo made weapons. With those weapons brought crime back to the world. But yet it was kept secret, and ROOTS secrets grew over the years._

_My Mother, or my creator, was called Kuro Karin. She was born in 2092 in Tokyo. She had went to Tokyo University at age 18, and finished at age 23. She joined Japan's branch of ROOT, and was put on Level 1, where she met Uchicha Sasuke, a fellow scientist who worked on Level 2._

_When she was 25, she was moved to Level 5, and that's when she started to find out the secrets of ROOT. So she started her own secrets. She was a very good robotics specialist, and started to build her own robots._

_They were built without the laws, and with more emotion in them. They had their own personalities, and own thoughts. I was the last one she made. Before me there was seven others, all were male._

_There would of been more built after me, but I was built in March 2121, and Karin died in May 2121._

* * *

**AN: Please review, and tell me if I should carry on with story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Wednesday 10th May 2121, Japan, Tokyo, 12:05 am, Tokyo's shipping docks ~**

Karin panted, as she ran passed the large metal containers, as the rain made her hair cling to her face. Her long sleeved ligh purple top, jeans, and black jacket, clinged to her body like a second skin.

Lightening lit up the way making her stop with a gasp, so she didn't run into the river.

_"Okaa-san? What's wrong?"_

_"Sakura-chan, they're coming for me."_

A emotionless chuckle filled her ears, as she turned slowly to her killer to be.

_"I'll protect you, so don't worry."_

_"Sakura-chan, you know you can't."_

The lightening lit up the man before her. He was pale, almost sickly so, with black blank eyes, and inky black short hair. He wore a black suit, with a black shirt, with only a deep red tie as colour. He was of normal height, and had a lean frame.

"Karin." He greeted, with a fake smile.

_"But why?"_

_"Sakura-chan, you need to find your brothers, and help uncover all of ROOTs secrets, and tell the world. I knew when I started this, I would die. But as long as the secrets are told to the world, it doesn't matter."_

"S-sai." She stutted, as she took a step back, her flat heel black boots were on the edge of the dock.

_"I can't find them on my own, and you know we can't find all their secrets by ourselves."_

_"That's why you have to find someone. He will help you."_

"You should of left things alone, Karin." Sai said, as he pulled a gun from the gun holder under his suit jacket, not bothered by the rain.

_"Why would he help me?"_

_"Because he worked for ROOT. He too, saw the darker side of ROOT. But unlike me, he left ROOT. But I know him. He will help you."_

"You know what's happening is wrong, Sai." Karin snapped. "Danzocan'tget away with what he's been doing."

_"Who is he?"_

"Danzo-sama is doing this for the good of the world." Sai replied, like he was talking to a small child.

"It's not for the good of the world, and you know it!" Karin shouted.

"It doesn't matter Karin." Saidismissed raising his gun to be in line with her heart. "It's over for you now."

With that he fired his gun. Karin's body fell back into the river, dead before she hit the water.

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

**~ England, London, Friday 12th May 2121, 09:30 pm, Hilton Hotel ~**

"Otouto, when will you be coming back to Japan?" Uchicha Itachi questioned, laying on the couch in their hotel room.

His low hair was in a low ponytail, with cheek-length strands framing his face, and his red eyes stared at his brother. He was pale, with faint stress lines under his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and black sweat pants. He was tall, and lean.

"There is nothing for me there." Sasuke replied looking out of the window, watching as the light rain hit the glass, with the midnight blue sky, and lit up London in the background.

Sasuke, though tall, wasn't as tall as his brother. He had black tinted blue hair, with shoulder-length strands framing his face, and his hair spiked up at the back. His eyes were onyx, and he too was pale. He was lean, and wore the same as his brother, though he wore a long sleeved navy top.

"Nothing there?" Itachi questioned. "What about your family? And that Karin girl? Doesn't she still live in Tokyo?"

Sasuke didn't reply to his brother's questions. He knew for a fact Karin still lived in Tokyo. She was still working for the god awful place. ROOT was apart of his life he didn't want to remember. The things Danzo had them do. He barely held in a small shudder. Yet she stilled stayed after they had found out, and that is something he would never understand.

A knock on his door, broke both Uchicha'sfrom their thoughts, and both looked at the door, with a slight frown.

"I'll get it." Itachi said, pulling his gun from his gun holder he had put on the coffee table.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at his over reacting brother, but knew it wasn't the time. Itachi always over reacted when it came to him, but this time he may have a good reason. Plus Itachi was a Police officer, it was normal for him to act like this when someone knocked on the door, and he wasn't expecting anyone.

Itachi opened the door a bit, his gun by his side ready to use, if needed. But who he saw on the other side, made his eyes widen a little.

There almost dripping wet was a petite woman, with barely shoulder-length pink hair, and big green eyes. She had a black skinny scarf wrapped around her neck, jeans, a long sleeved black top, with a black leather jacket over it, a black belt, black converse with neon green, pink, and orange paint spots on them, and a black cap tilted to the left on her head.

The top of her head barely reached his chest.

"Are you Uchicha Sasuke?" She asked, and Itachi was surprised again as the woman spoke Japanese.

"No, he's my Otouto." Itachi answered, before narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him, I was told he could help me." She told him, not looking at all bothered, as the cold rain water dripped off her.

"Who told you that?" Sasuke questioned, as he opened the door wider, so the woman could see him.

"My creator, Kuro Karin." She said, as she looked up at the tall men.

Sasuke swore his heart stopped. _My creator, Kuro Karin. _Echoed in his mind. That meant this girl was a robot, but no robots were meant to wear the same clothes as humans, it seemed Itachi had the same thought, as he dragged the woman in the room, and shut the door.

Itachi knew he should of arrested her, should of called the police, because it was the law that no robot could wear human clothes, though he, himself, thought it was a stupid law. But for some reason his mind rejected the very idea of getting this robot into trouble, his gut was screaming that he had to help her too, and he normally listened to his gut when it screamed at him like it was doing now.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, as Itachi got a back with a towel for the woman, though she didn't really need it.

"Okaa-san called me Sakura." She replied, making both Uchicha's raise an eyebrow.

"Okaa-san?" Itachi questioned, as he sat down next to his brother on the couch.

"Hai, that's what I called Karin." Sakura explained, as she took of her cap, and started to dry her hair.

"Why has she sent you to me? And why isn't she with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's dead." Sakura began, making Itachi's eyes widen, as Sasuke took in a sharp intake of air. "She said you could help me. That you would help me find my brothers, and uncover ROOTs secrets, and let the whole world know. That's why Okaa-sanmade us. To help you uncover the truth about ROOT."

"Your brothers?" Itachi questioned, as Sasuke remained silent.

"Hai, there were seven robots made before me. I'm the last she made. All my brothers had left before she finished building me, and I don't know where they are, though when I see them I'll know it's them. It's the way Okaa-san programmed us to know each other." Sakura explained.

"No." Sasuke said, making both Itachi, and Sakura look at him. "I will not help you. I don't want anything to do with ROOT."

"Okaa-san thought you'd say something like that, so she gave me this." Sakura said, pulling a hologram disk out of her pocket, and handing it to the younger Uchicha brother.

"Why don't you go look at it, Otouto, while I get Sakura-san so dry, and clean clothes?" Itachi said, making Sasuke grunt, and enter his room.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breathe, before pressing the button, and tossing it in the air, it paused in front of him, and lit up, before showing Karin in perfect colour.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She greeted.

"Karin." He greeted back, as he sat down on the end of his bed, as the hologram of Karin followed his movements with her body so she was always facing him.

"You said no." She sighed. "I thought you would, that's why I made this. You have to help her. Please, I have never asked you of anything before now, but I'm asking you to help them, help her."

"I don't want anything to do with ROOT." Sasuke told her, with a frown on his face.

"I know you don't, but the world needs to know what's been happening. You're the only one I can trust with this. You're the only one I could think would help her. Please Sasuke-kun, if you ever loved me, please help her. For me." She pleaded.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He said, making her hologram smile. "Tell me about your robots."

"They don't follow the three laws. They have more emotions then any of the robots before them. They have all the senses. They can sleep, eat, drink, and dream. They have their own thoughts, and personalities. Their almost just like humans, apart from they don't get old, and they can't have children." Karin said. "You have to be careful with Sakura-chan. She's still new to the world, and her emotions can sometimes overwhelm her, it was like that for the others before her. They all have their own way of controlling their emotions, but before they could, their emotions sometimes got out of hand. She will feel emotions, and know what they are, but doesn't understand why she feels that way. So be careful."

Sasuke nodded.

"This hologram can answer some questions you have, but not all of them. So don't keep using this for answers. Also don't mourn for me, Sasuke-kun. I loved you so much, but I'm gone, and you need to find someone else." Karin said, making him look at him with slightly wide eyes. "Plus we would never work. We didn't fittogether, hopeful you'll be able to find who you fit with. Bye Sasuke-kun, and till next time."

The hologram turned it's self off.

* * *

After another ten minutes, Sasuke left his room, and entered the living room area to see Sakura wearing one of Itachi'sbaggy t-shirts, that was like a dress on her, curled up, under a blanket, asleep with Itachi staring at her questionably.

"She sleeps." Itachi stated.

"Karin programmed her that way." Sasuke answered Itachi's unspoken question. "She also eats, drinks, and dreams."

"I didn't think Karin was this good with robotics." Itachi commented.

"Never did I." Sasuke sighed, as he took a seat next to his older brother.

"You going to help her." Itachi stated, making Sasuke nod. "Then I'll help you, and don't ask me about my job. I saved up enough holiday time for this. And if you say no, I'll just follow you."

Sasuke shook his head, with a slight smirk.

* * *

_Something was holding his arms back, he was on his knees, and Sai was in front of him with a gun. Two men was holding Sakura back._

_"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted, fighting against their hold._

_"It's over Uchicha-sensei." Sai said getting ready to kill him._

_"SASUKE!" She shouted, breaking their hold, and running towards him._

_"SAKURA! NO!" He shouted, as she ran in front of him, as Sai fired the gun._

_Her eyes barely widened as the bullet entered the back of her head, before she fell limp to the ground. _

_"SAKURA!" He shouted, his throat tight, and his eyes wide, as blood appeared around her head._

Sasuke shot up in bed with a gasp. He breathed deeply, and put his head in his hands.

_Why did I dream that? She doesn't mean anything to me. She's just an annoying robot that turned up for help. So why did I feel so scared when I saw her running towards me? Why did I feel so sad, and hopeless as she got shot? And why did she bleed? _Knowing the answered wouldn't come to him, he laid back down, and tried to get back to sleep, knowing that the next day would be troublesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Friday 18th May, Germany, Berlin, Alexanderplatz, 12:30 pm ~**

"Why are we in Germany again?" Sasuke asked with a sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair, making Itachi smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed with the man beside her.

"Because I only know where one of my brothers are. He's the oldest out of all of us." Sakura explained, before she stopped hearing a deep chuckle.

Itachi watched her, as her eyes went slightly unfocus, before they brightened.

"Aniki." She whispered.

A very tall man froze hearing her whisper, the mircro chips in his head already pulling up who that voice belonged to, making him grin showing off his sharp shark-like teeth, before he said goodbye to the men he was talking too, and headed towards the woman who had called him.

Sakura's whole face brightened, and she leaped towards someone in front of them, making both Itachi's, and Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, as they took in the man, she had glomped. He was taller, way taller then both of the Uchicha's. He had spiky dark blue hair, and gill-like tattoos on his cheek bones. He wore a black wife-beater, under a black coat, jeans, converse, and a black scarf around his neck, and fingerless black leather gloves. He had pale skin tinted a pale blue, covering a lean, and toned frame.

"Sakura..!" Sasuke called out in slight alarm, but stopped saying anything else, as the giant of a man hugged the small woman back.

"Imouto." He greeted, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Kisame-nii." She giggled her arms around his stomach.

Kisame looked at the two Uchichas, and knew they best take the upcoming conversion somewhere else.

"Come, let's go talk at my apartment." Kisame said, taking Sakura's hand, and headed towards his apartment, the two brother's behind them.

* * *

**~ Kisame's Apartment, 12:55 pm ~**

Kisame opened the door, and let his sister, and the two men in, before entering himself, and closing the door. He took off his scarf, letting the Uchicha brothers see the bar code on the back of the neck, aswell as his coat, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura did the same, though Sakura kept her skinny black scarf on.

All four of them took seats in the living room.

"Sakura, who are these?" Kisame asked, nodding to the two brothers.

"Uchicha Itachi, and Uchicha Sasuke." Sakura answered, making Kisame nod. "What have you been doing here in Berlin?"

"Trying to find out about Berlin's branch of ROOT. Couldn't find anything though. ROOT's good at hiding their secrets, and they wont let anyone in, unless they've been their background has been checked." Kisame said, rubbing his forehead, with his right hand.

"So we'll have to find another way in." Sakura commented. "Do you know where the others are?"

"I know where Hidan is," Kisame said. "The others are somewhere, just don't know where."

"Where is Hidan?" Sakura asked.

"Florence." Kisame answered.

* * *

**~ Wednesday 23rd May, Italy, Florence, Boboli Gardens, 09:30 pm ~**

"It's so beautiful." Sakura gasped, as she looked around the garden that was lit up by moon light.

Kisame chuckled, while Sasuke, and Itachi smirked at the child-like wonder on her face.

"Kisame-san? Why would Hidan-san be here?" Itachi asked, as he looked around.

"Hidan's a hitman. You know as well as all of us, that the crime has come back since Danzo brought back weapons. Hidan's very different, and being a hitman fits him. His target is here tonight." Kisame said, just before a gun shots was heard.

Before Sasuke, or Itachi could do anything they were both thrown on to someone's back. Itachi on Kisame's, and Sasuke on Sakura's. Sasuke gasped slightly, as both robots showed their speed, knowing to anyone who saw them it would just be a blur.

Both stopped in front of a man who had been running through the archways.

He was taller then Sasuke, and a bit taller then Itachi. He had slicker back silver hair, and purple eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore black leather pants, black combat boots, a high collar open black silk shirt, a Jashin necklace around his neck, and a gun strapped to his back.

"Look fuckers, you either move out of my way, or I'll blow your fucking legs off, got it?" He said, as he started to take the gun off his back.

"Now, now Hidan, you wouldn't hurt family, now would you?" Kisame chuckled, as he, and Sakura, let Sasuke, and Itachi down.

"Kisame?" Hidan said looking up at the taller man. "Fuck, you made me think they got me, you bastard."

"Kaa-chan was right. You do love to swear alot." Sakura commented drly, making Hidan look at her.

"So your my Imouto?" Hidan asked, with a chuckle. "So that means we're after those cocksuckers?"

"Hai." Kisame said, as Hidan grinned.

"Hell yeah! Let's go and bring down ROOT!" He cheered.

* * *

**AN: And there is Sakura's first two brothers. I hope you like my Hidan, and Kisame so far. So let me know where you want her other brothers to be, and tell me if there is something you would like to see in this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
